1. Field of the Invention
This relates to a collapsing supporting structure which can be used as a support for a platform such as a table.
2. Prior Art
The mobility of furniture, especially outdoor furniture, is often limited by the heaviness and the bulkiness in its construction. For example, some tables are difficult to move from one site to another without the aid of several persons, and transportation can leads to an alteration of the structure. In this regard, furniture which can be disassembled or folded possesses the advantage of being transported and stored easily. Many collapsible furniture designs have been proposed. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,058 dated Apr. 25, 1989 and No. 5,074,502 dated Dec. 24, 1991, it is disclosed a table base structure comprising of elongated members extending angularly relative to each other, and connected between each other proximate the center of the base using a pair of slots included in elongated members. Stability and robustness of the structure are provided by the wideness of the elongated members, and by the large area the structure covers on the ground. Consequently this table base does not leave the floor below the edges and the corners of the table it support free from interference with the legs of the people sitting around. Other prior attempts have been made to provide supporting structure comprising of elongated members extending angularly with each other, useful for example, as a camera stand, a plant stand or the like, but are not applicable for holding with the require stability and robustness a dining table top. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,849 dated Jan. 3, 1984 discloses a self supporting structure utilizing three legs extending through a clinch plate including three holes of larger dimension than the legs and arranged in an equilateral triangle for the reception of the three legs. The three holes extend through the clinch plate at angles which direct the legs into a frictional and locking engagement with each other.
It does not appears that any prior art known to applicant have provided a detachable self supporting structure using a plurality of members extending in angular relation to each other, crossing each other proximate a center, held together in frictional and locking engagement, with a simple device such as a ring, and tilted from the floor at an angle small enough to leave the edges of the table top it supports free from interference with the legs of the people sitting around. In these respects, the supporting structure set according to the present application departs from conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to easily assembly and take apart the supporting structure suitable for a dining table top.